Electrical connector assemblies are well known in the art and are used in many industries. As an example, the automobile industry uses electrical connector assemblies. In the past, performance requirements for electrical connector assemblies were not very demanding because, in older vehicles, these electrical connector assemblies carried low voltage and/or low amperage. In modern vehicles, higher performance requirements for electrical connector assemblies are now demanded. Modern vehicles use electrical connector assemblies not only for the operation of the vehicle itself but also for equipment ancillary to its operation. Ancillary equipment includes entertainment equipment such as high fidelity stereo equipment and liquid crystal television screens for passenger enjoyment. As a result, the electrical connector assemblies must now carry higher voltages and/or higher amperage.
An electrical connector assembly includes an electrical connector housing and a plurality of terminal pins arranged in a juxtaposed manner to one another. Electrical connector assemblies are often molded using plastic as the mold material. When removed from the mold, one portion of each terminal pin is enveloped by molded plastic to secure the terminal pins in the electrical connector housing and another portion of each terminal pin projects from a generally flat surface of the electrical connector housing. With some types of electrical connector assemblies, the terminal pin portions of the terminal pins are exposed to one another in an open-air environment even when connected to its mating component. Being in this open-air environment, electrical arching might occur between juxtaposed ones of these terminal pin portions resulting in detrimental effects to the electrical circuit. Now, with electrical connector assemblies being designed to carry higher voltage and/or higher amperage, it is believed that the incidence of electrical arching might increase.
To inhibit electrical arching between juxtaposed ones of the terminal pin portions in this open-air, a conformal coating can be applied onto these terminal pin portions thereby covering the same. As a result, the juxtaposed terminal pin portions are now considered isolated from one another thereby improving the dielectric characteristics of the electrical connector assembly thus inhibiting electrical arching.
It would be beneficial to provide a dielectric component for an electrical connector assembly in order to enhance the dielectric characteristics of the electrical connector assembly. It would also be beneficial to provide a dielectric component for the electrical connector assembly to inhibit electrical arching between juxtaposed ones of terminal pins projecting from an electrical connector housing. The present invention provides these benefits.
It would be beneficial to provide a dielectric component for an electrical connector assembly in order to enhance the dielectric characteristics of the electrical connector assembly. It would also be beneficial to provide a dielectric component for the electrical connector assembly to inhibit electrical arching between juxtaposed ones of terminal pins projecting from an electrical connector housing. The present invention provides these benefits.